While London Sleeps
by foggygoggles
Summary: The scene? One of the luxurious portkey parties thrown by Blaise and Luna Zabini. The couples? Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. The schmex? Harry Potter and Pansy Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Potter. Oh yeah, it's all good.
1. Swingers!

**While London Sleeps**

by foggygoggles

* * *

A/N: Blah, the story will be fairly self-explanatory. Any questions? Just ask them in a review! I really am excited for this fic & for the upcoming sexxxxxxx.

* * *

"Harry, dear," Twenty-three year old Ginny Weasley-Potter said as she strapped on her black, triangular-shaped high heels. "I'll tie your tie for you if you'd just get out of the loo!"

Harry Potter grinned as he sauntered out of the master bedroom's adjoining bathroom. He whistled at his wife and grabbed his black suit blazer. "You look brilliant, love," he said, shrugging the blazer on.

Ginny took one last look at herself in the mirror and deemed herself lovely. The slinky burgundy halter top dress she was wearing ended mid-thigh, showing off her short, but nice, legs. She pressed glittery powder on her freckled chest and shoulders and strode across the room to her husband. "Hermione and Ron should be coming here soon," she said as she summoned Harry's tie. She wrapped the tie around her husband's neck and began to loop the tie.

"Are you sure we should have invited them?" Harry said nervously. "I mean, they're not like us."

"Honestly," Ginny started. "They invited themselves to Luna's party. Once they figure out what kind of party it is, Hermione will drag Ron out of there and they'll never bother us again."

"Suppose they tell your mother?" countered Harry, knitting his eyebrows together.

"They won't," replied Ginny. "Well, Ron will want to, but Hermione will understand that it's none of her business and she won't interfere."

"And she'll threaten Ron with no sex if he tells, so everything ends up perfectly," Harry said. "For us, anyway."

"Augh, Potter, I don't want to think about my brother's sex life," Ginny wrinkled her nose and looped his tie one last time before tugging it down and smoothing out his shirt. "Ready?"

"Mhm, just got to find the portkey that Loony sent us," said Harry. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a pair of radish earrings. "Merlin, Luna is so weird." He handed one to Ginny and she hooked it in her ear.

Ginny elbowed him. "Don't insult our host - and my best friend," she said. She winked and started walking towards the bedroom door. She pulled on her midnight black cloak and said, "I think Hermione and Ron should be coming through the fireplace right... now."

There was a shuffling from the living room and the couple distinctly heard a female voice mutter, "Ron, get off my foot!" Harry snickered and flicked Ginny on the shoulder as he brushed by her and out the door. "Ron! Hermione!" he cried as he hugged his best mates.

"Loony's gonna have good food at this party, right?" grumbled Ron as he clapped his mate on the back.

"Ron!" said Hermione. "_Luna_ Zabini is going to have wonderful food at her party. Ginny says she always does." She hastely hugged Ginny and stepped back. "How do I look?" she whispered. Hermione unbuttoned her cloak.

"Perfect," said Ginny as she looked Hermione over. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back and up into an elegant bun and the long black dress she was wearing complemented her figure, well, good enough. "The men will eat you up!"

"Ginny!" gasped Hermione under her breath. Ginny only winked and moved to hug her brother.

"All set to go?" she said loudly. Ron muttered a yes, Hermione nodded, and Harry grinned. "Well then, Ron, you've got the portkey Luna's sent you?"

Ron held up a pair of garnet earrings. "Got it," he said. He handed one to Hermione and she hooked it in her ear.

"And Harry, you've got the radish?" continued Ginny. Harry nodded. "Well then, the portkeys should activate in five... four... three... ( - Ginny grabbed her husband's hand as Ron pulled Hermione close to him. - ) two... one!" Immediately, the portkeys activated and the four were swept in a stomach tumbling experience as they magically transported to the Zabini Manor in Wiltshire, England.

"Augh," Harry moaned as the two landed in the vestibule of the manor. "I'm still not used to this." Ginny only rolled her eyes before unbuttoning her cloak and handing it to the waiting servant.

"Welcome to the Zabini Manor, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," welcomed the butler. "May I have your invitations?"

"Here you go, Sir Rogers!" Ginny replied as she handed the four invitations to the Zabini's long time butler. Sir Rogers tweaked a smile before showing the four into a large ballroom.

"Wow, it's magnificent here," Hermione gasped.

"A little weirdly decorated though," snorted Ron. "I mean, what's the blue stuff coming out of the lamps?"

"Pixie dust," said a voice behind them. "To ward off the Gorgons, of course."

Ginny turned around and grinned. "Luna!" she cried as Ron looked down and mouthed, "_Gorgons?_" to his wife.

"We're so glad you could make it, Mrs. Potter," said Blaise Zabini as he came up behind his wife. He lifted Ginny's hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed when he did the same to her. "May I have your portkeys, men?" Harry and Ron gave their portkeys to Blaise, who promptly put them in a large hat.

"Enjoy the party," Luna said. "Banquets to the left, dancing to the right, mingling all over. I think we've got an infestation of Argus', but not to worry, they hate the color blue, so the pixie dust should ward them off, too!"

Ginny grinned as she led her husband away. The two spent the night mingling with the other socialite couples and keeping an eye on Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but they were still a bit hesitant around the pompous couples who had also been invited to the party. As the old grandfather clock struck midnight (and exploded into a mist of blue pixie dust), Luna became to call for everyone's attention.

"Well, husbands, pick a portkey!" she yelled as she walked over to a gaggle of men. One by one the men began to pick an earring; some of them whooped while the others shrugged in confusion.

"Ronald," Luna said, holding out the hat. Ron stuck his hand into the hat and pulled out a ruby earring.

"This isn't mine," he said as Harry dug into the hat.

Harry rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, so, what would be the fun in that?"

"What're you talking about?" muttered Ron, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Ron, you have to know what kind of party this is," started Harry. When Ron's ears began to turn red, he continued. "It's a portkey party - you go home with someone else's wife."

"WHAT?" yelped Ron.

"Yeah, come on," Harry said. "Both earrings activate at 12:30 and then you're off to the bird's place and the night is yours."

"What - _Harry_ - Merlin - disgusting - **HERMIONE**!" yelled Ron.

Immediately, Hermione came running over. "What in the world, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Do you know what kind of party we're at?" yelled Ron. "They're SWINGERS."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What!" She looked from Harry to Ginny, who just shrugged in return.

"Come on, Mione," Ron said as he grabbed his wife's hand. "_Accio garnet earring!_" There was a loud yell as the garnet earring was ripped from a man's hand and into Ron's. "We're getting out of here." He gave Harry and Ginny a look of disgust and pulled Hermione out of the room.

"Five seconds!" yelled Luna as she clapped her hands together.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Ginny asked, grinning.

Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back at noon."

As Harry pulled back, the floor pulled away from beneath him and the two began to portkey away.

* * *

Harry groaned as his feet landed firmly on the floor. It seemed he had arrived before his companion, so he took the time to observe his surroundings. Peach walls, wooden floors, gigantic canopy bed with peach colored silk covers, pillows, sheets. There were many magical beauty products on the cherry wood dresser and the fireplace was already roaring.

There was a small shriek and a black haired beauty fell in a heap onto the plush peach carpet in the middle of the floor in front of him. Her back was facing him, so Harry couldn't see who was in front of him. He watched as the woman pulled herself up into a sitting position before walking over and crouching down.

"Need a hand?" he whispered.

Harry expected a smile and a hand in his - he didn't expect expect a frown and for the hand to push him hard until he fell on his arse on the ground.

"_Harry Potter_?" hissed the raven haired woman.

"Er.. yes?" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head. He squinted and looked her over. She looked very familiar. Long black tendrils of hair, oval shaped brown eyes, slightly pug nose... "**Parkinson**?"

She scowled. "I go by Malfoy, now," she said.

He wrinkled his nose. "How'd I end up with you?"

"How did _you_ end up with _me?_ You should be thanking your god awful good luck that you ended up with me!" cried Pansy as she stood up.

Harry followed her lead and smirked. "Narcissistic, eh?"

"Nar-what?" yelled Pansy, putting her hands on her hips.

"Bright, too," laughed Harry. He strode over to the arm chair in the room and plopped into it.

"Merlin!" Pansy said, stomping her foot. "Get out of my manor!" She walked over and began swatting him on the shoulder. "Get out! All I wanted was a bloody shag and I get Harry Bleedin' Potter!"

"They don't call me Saint Potter for nothing," Harry said as she grabbed her hands and clasped them together. He pulled her down until she fell into his lap. "One night with me and you're in heaven."

Surprisingly, she laughed. "You think you can satisfy me, _Saint_ Potter?"

"I think I can do more," smirked Harry.

Pansy shifted her hands out of his and began to finger the material of his shirt. After a bit of thinking, she smirked. "Well then," she said. "Get to it."

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley-Potter spun through the air, both of them being magically transported to one place - the Potter flat. The trip seemed awfully long to Ginny, but she was too excited to worry about whether or not the portkey was accidentally going to splinch her.

"No worries," thought Ginny as she felt herself slowing down. Her stomach was returning to her midsection when she smacked straight into another person. The two fell - Ginny underneath the man - and laid on the floor of the Potter's bedroom for a minute or so before opening their eyes.

"Well, I rather like this landing," drawled the bloke.

Ginny opened her eyes and was instantly drawn into the darkness that had engulfed the room. Neither Harry nor she had remembered to light any candles before they had left - _just as well_, Ginny thought as she felt the man's bulge on her thigh. _I'm too horny for any pleasantries._

"Me too," she replied huskily. She moved her hands up from where they were trapped near the bloke's manhood and let them travel up his hard chest and to his face. She cupped his cheek with her hand and whispered, "Is this your first time?"

He chuckled. "I'm by no means a virgin, if that's what you mean." He thrusted his hips on hers to emphasize his words. "If you're talking about the portkey party, though, then yes." He pushed himself up on one hand and let his other hand travel the length of her body. "And as of right now, I'm really enjoying it."


	2. Dark Side of Paradise

**While London Sleeps**

by foggygoggles

* * *

Already, Pansy lay back upon the covers.

"Snuff the candles for me," she begged. Her eyes dilated with pleasure as her eyes swept over Harry's strong face and wide shoulders. Her nimble fingers tore off her dress to display her small, round breasts, as hard and deliciously tempting as apples from the tree of the Garden of Eden.

She spread her knees wide apart, then her quick pale fingers went to the hem of her knickers and she inched them slowly down her bare legs until she was naked to the waist. The corners of her mouth went up with delight when she saw Harry's erection tent the pants of his suit. Pansy caught her breath in wonder as he slowly removed his clothing.

When he was clad in only his boxer shorts, she began to worship him with her eyes. _Damn him,_ she thought. He seemed in no hurry or more ready for her than she was for him. He walked over to her and pulled her up until she was standing before him on the bed.

She threaded her finers through the crisp dark pelt of his chest and clung to him seductively. He peeled her body from his and held her off momentarily before deliberately sweeping his hand across her private area. She moaned as his hands came in contact with her sensitive clit, and the backs of his fingers brushed her curls aside.

Harry lifted her so that she could clasp her legs about his waist. The tip of his tongue traced the outline of her lips, and she closed her eyes as she felt his intimate gesture arouse her fruther. She could feel the head of his shaft brush up against her bare buttocks.

His fingers began to stroke her breasts, encircling over and over the hardening nipples until they stood at attention, making her ache above as she did below. Then his soft mouth finally took hers, and she opened her lips eagerly, needing the thrust of his tongue inside her.

Her fingers tangled in the black night of his hair, and she felt she would scream if he aroused her further or die if he did not soon give her release. He lifted his mouth from hers and his hands lightly caressed her back. "How am I doing so far?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered him shakily.

"Honestly?"

She puzzled over the question, not wanting to talk. "I guess you could say I'm in purgatory right now, Saint Potter."

She untangled her legs from his body and stood upon the bed. "Actually," she said playfully. "You don't compare to Draco."

Harry smiled inwardly. By her denial, she had just told him that he was just as good - or even better - than her husband. He spread himself across her bed and pulled her down on top of him. Taking off his boxers, he slid his hard shaft into her hot, wet cunt and rubbed it back and forth in a most seductive manner.

Pansy reached down between their bodies and tried to guide him up inside her. Harry's hand slid down to cup her and form a barrier. Holding her whole mons in his warm, strong hand, he squeezed and massaged her expertly. "Okay, you're getting better!" she gasped.

His hand came up to grasp her chin, and as his mouth lifted to take hers, he growled, "Hush." His kisses were like heaven. He rolled her onto her back and held her captive between his thighs. He was torturing her, and he knew it - _damn him to hell_!

"Little better," she whispered. Harry braced himself above her on his arms and then thrust deeply inside her. She cried out her pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulders as he thrusted gently but firmly three times, filling her completely until he was buried to the hilt.

"And me?" she asked.

"Effing amazing," breathed Harry as he continued thrusting.

She was almost incoherent now, rising and falling with his deep thrusts. Suddenly, he withdrew.

"But really, how am I?" he smirked.

Pansy growled and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him down. She knew that her own strength could have never pulled him down - he let her guide himself right back up into her.

Minutes later, after his release and her shrieking, screaming orgasm, they lay side by side on top of the silk bedsheets.

"I'm a saint," Harry said, chuckling.

Pansy rolled over on her side and glared. "Shut up, Potter."

The two began a repeat of their previous activity.

* * *

Somehow the couple had made it from the floor to against the wall of the bedroom. Their clothes had both been shed for a more preferred appearance - absolutely naked. Draco began stroking the most vulnerable, intimate places of Ginny's straining, healthy young body. He kissed her temples, her eyelids, her high cheekbones, and then hung over her with his hungry eyes upon her mouth. The tension built until it was unendurable.

Draco's fingertips traced a line from her taut nipple of her voluptuous breast, straight down across her belly and directly to the swollen bud high in the slit between her legs. He took it betwen his finger and thumb, rolling it gently, then squeezing it rhytmically, keeping in time with her heartbeat.

Ginny's hand reached out to cup his heavy balls, and she used the same technique on him, gently rolling his balls one against the other to arouse him to where he might lose control. Her fingers closed around his thick shaft, and she manipulated his foreskin up and down with expertise.

He plunged two fingers deep inside her, and she arched up into his hand. Then he lifted her leg up, withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his long, hard manhood. He thrust to the hilt, knowing he was filling her as she would find out only he could. Her legs spread apart more - he was holding her up against the wall. Draco plunged down savagely. He pulled her up against the wall higher, his mouth taking hers prisoner, capturing the delicious tip of her tongue. He was oblivious to anything save the fiery temptress who aroused him to madness. His hot mouth moved down her throat, kissing, sucking, licking.

Ginny's hands could not resist his platinum blonde hair. Her fingers clutched his hair as the feelings and sensations intensified. His thrusts became more powerful and Ginny arched her neck and reached her mouth up to his, kissing him deeply, all her body clinging to him, moving with him. Together they stepped off the earth and into the dark side of paradise.


	3. Wakeup Call

While London Sleeps

by foggygoggles

* * *

A/N: This is incredibly short. There was more to this scene, there were more scenes in this chapter, but they aren't coming out right so I decided just to post this little bit to give you guys something atleast. I'm working on the rest; don't worry!

* * *

As Ginny sluggishly rubbed her eyes the next morning, the memories from last night flooded her brain. She remembered everything - his mouth roaming her body, his expert fingers arousing her to a point she never thought possible. And then, the end, which was even more enjoyable then the foreplay they had performed.

She grinned to herself as she blearily opened her eyes. Immediately, she was accosted by the brilliant platinum color that radiated off of her bed partner's hair.

"Augh," she muttered as she closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. Her rolling caused a dip in the bed and her late night partner incoherently muttered something.

Ginny stepped out of the bed, naked, and glided around the room picking up her clothing. She threw them into a laundry basket and picked out new undergarments and a pretty yellow sundress from her wardrobe. _Lunch with Harry today_, she reminded herself. As she strapped her bra on and pulled her knickers over her thighs, the man tumbled onto his stomach and rubbed his eyes.

As she stuck her leg into her dress, Ginny took one glance at him and yelped. "Jesus, Mary, Bertha!" she cried as she fell to the floor. The man laughed and Ginny's mood immediately changed. "Still the same old Malfoy!"

"_Weasley?" _said Draco incredulously. Both Ginny and Draco were regularly featured in the Daily Prophet. Draco was, in general, rich, and Ginny was the wife of the hero of the wizarding world. Ginny recalled reading many articles about his five million galleon gain in a week from wise investments, and then scrupulously spending it all one night gambling.

"Augh!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling on her dress.

"And here I thought you and Potter had a happy marriage," smirked Draco. He leisurely sprawled out of the bed, completely naked. He was a man unashamed of his body - he knew what he looked like and gloated about it. His smirk grew as he saw Ginny look towards a certain part of his anatomy and hastely look away.

"As happy as you are with Pug-Face Parkinson," retorted Ginny. Ginny recalled reading the announcement of Draco's and Pansy's marriage in the _Daily Prophet_ a few years ago. She put her arms behind her back and desperately tried to zip her dress up. _Damn it, Gin! Stop looking at his you-know-what!_ she reprimanded herself.

"Potter doesn't do it, does he? He doesn't meet your standard, otherwise you'd never go to a Portkey party," continued Draco as he ignored Ginny's comment.

Ginny looked up at him, glowering, and immediately looked away. "Harry is fine, thank you very much, and could you _please_ get some clothes on?"

"Why? It's nothing you haven't seen anyway," he replied.

"This is so bad," muttered Ginny to herself. "Kindly get dressed and get out of my house."

"Or maybe you are happy with Potter, but you go to Portkey Parties in hopes of getting tips from the blokes you sleep with. I'm not surprised; after all, you are a Weasley," continued Draco.

Ginny gave Draco a scathing glare and threw his expensive suit pants at him. "I've got to meet Harry at noon, so you'd better get dressed."

"Crawling back to your husband after you've fucked me," sneered Draco. "I wonder what Wonder Boy would think if he knew you spent last night up against the wall, on the floor, and on the bed riding me."

She chucked his wand at his head and he caught it easily. "Be a dear and owl the rest of my clothes to me," he said before apparating away.


End file.
